Today
by The Lonesome Rose
Summary: A look at Amy and Rory's relationship in series 5 from Rory's POV.


**Today**

Today she loves him.

At every chance she gets, she wants to be near him following in his shadow. As they walk, she matches her gait with his; at first they walk separately but progressively the distance between them lessens. He spies her hand very near but not quite touching his. The Doctor hovers behind him. Nothing seems to escape the observant (sometimes nosy) Time Lord. "Go on then. She's your girl." He whispers in his ear. "Aren't you going to take her hand?"

It's less the initiative and more a chance of proving the Doctor wrong when he gently nudges Amy's hand with his own and entwines her fingers with his protectively. She meets his eyes shyly, having not expected his boldness. A soft smile flirts across her face as she squeezes his hand in return. All at once, she pulls him into a run. Her ginger hair wafts into his face and it smells of flowers and life. He loves being near her, stealing glances at her and melting in her beauty. He's lucky to be her man.

Today is the day when he eyes linger on him when she thinks he's not looking; when she reaches up to ruffle his hair and her touch sends a warm fuzzy feeling down his spine. She giggles when his face reddens and leans over to press a butterfly-soft kiss on his cheek.

When they return to the T.A.R.D.I.S, she runs to the wardrobe room and is in there for too long. He's about to go after her when she comes back having found the same plaid jacket he's wearing. Beaming proudly, she sides up next to him like he's her role model. "How does it look?"

He's too flattered to reply, but he can almost see the Doctor rolling his eyes that accompanies the inevitable mutterings of weird human behavior. He grins at Amy and ignores the Doctor.

Today she loves him.

Today she's the Doctor's girl.

Alone, he sits in a corner of the maintenance shafts below the control room and watches the movement above him. They haven't noticed his absence yet and he doubts they will any time soon. The Doctor is too busy tinkering with the T.A.R.D.I.S and Amy is trailing after him like a lovesick puppy. In her hand is a trinket the Doctor gave to her, which she frequently caresses. He sees her kiss it once. More than once he's tempted to call out and alert them to his presence, but he never does. He watches Amy strategically place her hand on the console several times so the Doctor accidentally touches her. It happens several times and he is annoyed when the Doctor seems to be enjoying it. His heart aches.

When they land on an alien planet, she's laughing and running after the Time Lord when he calls "Come on, Pond!" Neither of them even notice he's not following them. He sighs in self-pity, wishing that Amy would come back to fetch him. As the minutes lengthen, he heads after them himself. She only tosses him an annoyed look when he joins her. "What took you so long? Come on already!" He starts to reach for her hand but she's already drawn it away.

Today she doesn't love him.

Today his heartbreak of yesterday is forgotten when she loves him again.

He is dying from the bullet Restac shot him with and Amy is beside him as he passes away. Tears leave wet trails down the sides of her face and fall onto his as she leans over him and begs him to stay with her. She says she loves him and he knows she means it when she is screaming in anger at the Doctor who drags her away. Away from the crack. Away from him as the light slowly eats away at him.

Today she loved him.

Today she doesn't know him.

By what power he has come back, he doesn't know nor care. "What's your name?" she asks casually. "I'm...Rory" he responds. He looks into Amy's eyes, silently pleading for the slightest spark of remembrance but her expression remains blank when he talks. Why doesn't she know him? Even if he was consumed by the crack, he'd thought that she'd always remember him. He tries not to wonder how long she and the Doctor have been traveling alone together.

Today he doesn't remember him.

Today she becomes his bride.

At the reception she's happy and laughing but there's confusion in her eyes. A question she's trying to answer. A missing someone who should be sharing in their joy.

It's when she brings the Doctor back that he begins to understand. All those times before when she was the Doctor's girl were fulfilled when she's remembered him when no one else did. It's taken him a long time to figure out Amy and her wayward feelings out, but he knows now that she needs both "her boys" in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Today she loves him.

Tomorrow she will too.


End file.
